The present invention relates to electronic circuitry for converting a direct voltage to monophase or polyphase alternating voltage for feeding a load, and, specifically, to the converter networks, also named inverter networks, intended for high voltages.
More specifically, the invention concerns the inverter networks based on the use of two MOSFET transistors.
Electronic inverter networks comprising two MOSFET transistors series connected with two respective blocking diodes, biased by two further respective diodes when the load is of an inductive nature, are well known, wherein the MOSFET transistor of the direct voltage feed positive side is governed through suitable control means.
For controlling MOSFET transistor, the following systems have been used hitherto:
1. Isolating the command signal by means of optoelectronic coupling devices;
2. Isolating the control signal by means of transformers which transmit the complete signal, the edges thereof or the high frequency modulated signal; and
3. Signal level change by means of a high voltage bipolar or MOSFET transistor.